Comment te dire
by Fred01
Summary: Et voilà une nouvelle pour remercier les reviews que j'ai reçu pour Jalousie ou amour, j'attends vos commentaires Fic terminée
1. La peur du rejet

Comment te dire

Auteur : Fred01        

E-mail : ou 

Base : Fruits Basket

Genre : Song Fic

Disclamer : Les persos de ce manga ne m'appartiennent pas et bla bla bla, tout comme les paroles de cette chanson de Kyo, je ne fais que els utiliser.

Chtite note : J'ai décidé de faire une nouvelle fic sur Fruits Basket surtout à cause des reviews que j'ai reçu pour Jalousie ou Amour, elles m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir, c'est donc pour vous remercier que je fais cette fic.

POV Kyo

Une nouvelle aube, un  nouveau jour se peaufine à l'horizon, je me lève doucement encore prisonnier par les bribes du sommeil. Attrapant un short, un tee-shirt je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je me passe rapidement un coup d'eau sur le visage me sortant définitivement de ma transe matinale. Comme tous les jours, je sors silencieusement de la maison pour aller faire un jogging et comme toujours à mon retour je passerais devant la cuisine, elle me sourira me lançant son habituel « Okaeri » qui me fait quitter terre. Je peux paraître brusque mais  en fait toute cette façade sert à me protéger. Je lui rend son bonjour toujours sur un ton mi brusque ne voulant pas me dévoiler.

                Je vais alors prendre une douche pour finalement enfiler ce stupide uniforme. Je me rends alors dans le salon où un copieux petit déjeuner m'attend, cependant aujourd'hui je ne lance aucune réplique cinglante au rat, je suis trop perdu dans mes pensées, j'en viens  même à ignorer Shiguré. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis

**Prisonnier de ton enchantement **

Elle a quelque chose qui m'attire, elle m'ensorcelle. Ce jour où tu m'as accepté pleinement, sais-tu à quel point ce jour est marqué en moi, comme un jour bénis, mémorable : le chat a enfin été accepté. Bien sûr, je ne fais toujours pas parti du centre des maudits mais ça m'importe peu puisque que tu m'as sauvé. Sais-tu à quel point tu apaises mon cœur ? Mais bien sûr ça je ne te l'avouerais jamais… 

**  
On fait l'affaire de nos sentiments **

                Mes sentiments ? Je les ai découvert au fur et à mesure, ils sont venus et se sont imposés petit à petit. C'est lorsque tu m'as accepté comme je suis que mes barrières se sont brisées d'un coup, je me suis laissé aller, la prenant dans mes bras. Sais-tu à quel point ce moment reste gravé en moi ?

**  
On dirait l'âme, on dirait le corps **

                Au point où j'en suis, je peux dire que je suis totalement « accro » puisque je l'aime aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Et chose exceptionnelle pour une fois je suis d'accord avec ce pervers de Shiguré, Tohru est rudement jolie, mais pour moi elle est comme un ange, je la respecte, je veux la traiter comme une égale. Et mentalement, j'ose dire que Tohru est une merveille, il est vrai qu'à première vue, elle semble naïve et maladroite mais ces petits défauts cachent une immense générosité, une attention sans pareil, c'est cela qui la rend si attachante vous ne trouvez pas ?

**  
Quand on mène qui est le plus fort **

                Je n'aurais jamais imaginé me sentir aussi faible face à quelqu'un. Elle a un don pour me faire fondre même si je le voulais je pense que je ne pourrais pas me mettre véritablement en colère contre elle, à présent ça m'est impossible.

**  
Et moi je cours**

                Et voilà j'ai fini par prêter attention à foutu pervers.  Comme toujours, il a réussit à m'énerver, me voilà donc en train de courir en direction du lycée. « Bah dis donc notre petit chaton n'à plus aucun répondant ce matin, serait-ce la présence de notre petite princesse qui te mette dans un tel état ? » J'ai cru que j'allais le tuer sur place, en effet en ce moment je fais des efforts pour paraître plus tolérant mais là c'était de trop comment a-t-il fait pour mettre trouver mon point sensible ?

**  
Mais comment te dire**

                Cette question me hante jour et nuit, maintenant que j'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments, je ne peux plus faire semblant. Cependant, je ne sais pas, j'ai si peur. Peur d'être à nouveau rejeté, pas elle surtout pas par elle là je n'y survivrais pas.

**  
Les mots ne viennent pas **

                Me voilà arrivé au lycée, je m'adosse à un mur dans un coin isolé de la cour. Ah oui, je m'en souviens c'est ici que j'étais venu m'isoler mon premier jour de cour. Je me laisse alors glisser lentement vers le sol. Plongé dans mes pensées, je ne t'entend pas approché. Je sursaute me retrouvant rapidement sur mes pieds lorsque tu poses ta main sur mon épaule. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

Tohru : Qu'y a-t-il Kyo ? Pourquoi es-tu parti si vite ce matin ? Je me suis inquiétée pour toi…

                J'en souris intérieurement, cette petite naïveté est toujours présente en toi. Ne comprends-tu donc pas ? Mon cœur te hurle mes sentiments cependant aucun mot ne passe mes lèvres. Je me sens si perdu devant ton regard inquiet. Je rougis légèrement avant de t'attraper doucement le poignet et de partir en direction de notre salle.

Kyo : C'est rien, allez viens nous allons être à la bourre.

**  
Libérez les sons de ma voix **

                Cette peur du rejet est bien trop pr sente en moi, elle me bloque carrément, je suis incapable de te dire à quel point tu comptes pour moi. Mes mots d'amour n'arrivent pas à passer mes lèvres, j'aimerais tellement te serrer à nouveau contre moi, mais pas en tant qu'ami cette fois.

**  
Je voudrais arrêter le temps **

                Plus le temps passe, plus je m'accroche à toi, plus je me sens faible de te cacher mes sentiments. Le temps passe à une allure phénoménale et si … et si elle rencontrait quelqu'un ? A cette seule pensée, je me sens frissonné, je pense que cette personne … je la tuerais. 

**  
Passer en toi   
Mais laisse-moi te dire **

Et si tu me rejetais qu'est-ce que je deviendrais ? Je n'ose même pas l'imaginer, ce serait m'enlever ma raison d vivre, je pense que si tu me disais non je mourrais. C'est vrai vous pouvez-vous vivre sans votre cœur ? **  
  
Pris au piège par le souffle imminent **

Lorsque j'arrive à me raisonner, lorsque je me sens enfin près à tout lui avouer, cette peur me frappe d'un coup, me paralysant quasiment sur place, mon esprit se fige, je me sens faible. C'est pendant ces moments que l'on sent à quel point nous sommes rien, à quel point nous sommes impuissant face à ce délicieux sentiment qu'est l'amour.

**  
De ton retour tout c'qui nous attend **

Je me laisse dépérir à petits feu, voilà à présent 13jours 5heures 16minuutes et 35 36 37secondes que tu nous as quittés. Ce fut le dernier jour de notre année de première au lycée, tu es rentrée tout sourire à la maison, tes deux amies venaient de faire une merveilleuse surprise à ton goût, elles t'invitaient à passer deux semaines dans un camping à l'autre bout du pays, Uo avait ajouté malicieusement que ce camping était rempli de jeunes hommes célibataires. Ce fut avec une montagne de recommandations que tu nous laissas, que tu me laissas. Lorsque je t'ai vu partir des sacs à la main, j'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur se déchirait en deux. Je me disais pour me consoler que tu me reviendrais rapidement, mais sais-tu à quel point ces deux semaines passent lentement ?

**  
On dirait l'âme, on dirait le sang **

Hatori est passé il y a deux heures non 20minutes à moins qu'il vienne de sortir de ma chambre, zut  j'ai fini par perdre la notion du temps. Je l'ai entendu parler à Shiguré derrière ma porte, il ne faut pas oublier que les chats ont l'ouïe développée. Le dragon a parlé de mal nutrition et d'autres trucs dans le genre, il est vrai que depuis que tu es parti je ne suis pas allé courir une seule fois, je ne me suis plus entraîné, c'est à peine si je me nourris j'en ai marre d'aller manger au restaurant ou de me faire livrer mes repas, je dépéris, j'ai perdu ma raison de vivre. Je reposes alors silencieusement ma tête contre l'oreiller, c'est horrible cette fièvre m'assomme totalement, me revoilà qui replonge dans un sommeil rempli de cauchemars. Quelques heures plus tard, je m'éveille doucement, ma tête me fait souffrir le martyre mais je résiste et ouvre doucement les yeux. C'est alors que je t'aperçois face à moi

**  
Tu touches mon coeur **

C'est sûr, j'hallucine, ça doit être la fièvre. Te voilà face à moi, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude, la main posée sur mon cœur. Tu remarques alors que je viens de me réveiller. Tu te redresses et me saute quasiment au cou, malheureusement tu te reprends au dernier moment ne voulant pas que je me transforme, tu étais à quelques centimètres à peine de moi. Tu prends mes mains entre les tiennes me disant combien tu t'étais inquiétée en rentrant et en apprenant que j'étais malade.

**L'esprit s'en ressent **

Je souris alors doucement, je lève doucement ma  main et te caresse tendrement la joue te disant doucement que tout ira bien à présent. Je repose alors lentement ma main par terre, je te vois rougir

**  
Et moi je suis fou**

                Je ferme les yeux me laissant emporter par le sommeil. Je suis si heureux que tu sois revenue. Ces deux semaines si longues m'ont fait comprendre définitivement quelque chose : tu m'es indispensable vois-tu à quel point je suis faible sans toi ? A présent, j'ne suis certain, je suis fou de toi.

**  
Mais comment te dire **

                Cette question se met alors à hanter mon sommeil. Je m'imagine un million de scènes possibles allant de la longue déclaration dans un joli parc fleuri au baiser fougueux au détour d'un couloir au lycée. Il faut dire que quand je le veux je peux avoir une imagination débordante. Je me réveille alors brusquement et remarque que tu dors la tête posée sur mon ventre. Je sursaute en remarquant ta position, tu te réveilles alors brusquement à ton tour alors que je me maudits mentalement ah zut réflexion faîte je suis déjà maudit.   Tu te couvres alors de nombreuses explications me disant avec de grands gestes que tu m'avais veillée au cas où ma fièvre ne baissait pas et au combien tu étais désolée de t'être endormi qui plus est sur moi… Je souris alors intérieurement, tu es si belle, rouge de confusion. Je me sens fondre pourtant

**  
Les mots ne viennent pas **

Ils sont à nouveau bloqués dans ma gorge, j'ouvre doucement à plusieurs reprises la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort. Je soupire doucement  et ferme les yeux formulant mentalement une longue prière, s'il vous plaît

**  
Libérez les sons de ma voix **

                Libérez moi de cette peur qui me noue l'estomac. Laissez-moi vivre librement, quand me sentirais-je donc prêt à tout t'avouer ? Ce silence me pèse, j'ai tant de mal à attendre, c'est bien connu je me suis pas quelqu'un de très patient. Mais es-tu prête à entendre ces 3mots ?

Et voilà j'ai préféré séparer la chanson en 2parties. Alors ça vous plaît ? Faut que je continue ? - à vous de voir


	2. L'acceptation

Auteur : Fred01        

E-mail : ou 

Base : Fruits Basket

Genre : Song Fic

Disclamer : Les persos de ce manga ne m'appartiennent pas et bla bla bla, tout comme les paroles de cette chanson de Kyo, je ne fais que les utiliser.

Chtite note : Et voilà la suite ça va vous avez de la chance cette fois j'ai pas mis trop de temps pour taper un chapitre pour une fois que l'inspiration vient au bon moment

**Je voudrais arrêter le temps **

                Tu es vraiment superbe, quelque soit la situation tu as toujours ce je ne sais quoi qui me fait fondre. Si seulement on pouvait rester comme ça pour l'éternité, le temps passe trop vite, il défile sans ralentir, jour après jour. Je me rends compte qu'il faut profiter de l'instant présent, il y a bien trop longtemps que j'attends il faut que je t'avoue cet amour qui m'enflamme que je puisse

**Passer en toi **

                Mais comment réagiras-tu ? Seras-tu aussi confuse qu'à ce moment ?  Quelle expression pourrais-je sur ton visage ? Tant de questions qui se bousculent dans ma tête pesant le pour et le contre, il est vrai que ça me libèrerait d'un grand poids en te le disant mais toujours inlassablement, cette interrogation revient : Et si tu me rejetais ?

**  
Laisse-moi te dire **

Que je t'aime plus que tout. J'aimerais tellement t'avouer que tu es tout pour moi, tu es ma raison de vivre, mon rayon de soleil si je me le permets. Vois-tu à quel point tu m'as transform ? Je deviens fleur bleue à cause de cette passion qui grandit en moi jour après jour, plus je te vois plus je t'aime. Sais-tu à quel point tu comptes pour moi ? Bien sûr que non**  
  
Comment te dire **

Avec quels mots, pourrais-je t'avouer tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur ? Je sors lentement de ma transe pour voir que tu es toujours aussi rouge, je souris doucement et avec une extrême délicatesse je relève ton visage. Je ne peux m'empêcher de te détailler à nouveau, tu es si mignonne. A nouveau je me sens fondre, j'entrouvre lentement les lèvres mais

**  
Les mots ne viennent pas **

Ils restent coincés dans ma gorge, c'est à grand peine que je retiens mes larmes de frustration, je baisse la tête quand arriverais-je à vaincre cette peur ? Je te lâche le menton pour reposer ma main à côté de moi, celle-ci se crispe sur les draps. Je suis si faible, s'il vous plaît

**  
Libérez les sons de ma voix **

Pourquoi n'arrive donc pas à te dire ces quelques mots, pourtant ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Je sens Tohru se rapprocher de moi, timidement et presque inconsciemment elle s'asseoit sur mes genoux. Elle prend mon visage entre ses mains me forçant à al regarder. A présent,

**  
Je voudrais arrêter le temps **

Je rougis légèrement en te sentant si près de moi, c'est alors que la lumière se fait lentement en moi. Te voir si inquiète m'apporte un espoir bien qu'infime mais je veux m'y accrocher. Délicatement, je prends tes mains dans les miennes pour les reposer sur les draps.

**  
Passer en toi **

Tout aussi  doucement je replace l'une de tes mèches de cheveux derrière ton oreille en souriant doucement. Je me sens enfin prêt, l'inquiétude que j'ai pu lire dans tes yeux, a mis ma peur de côté. Je te vois ouvrir la bouche, je pose un doigt sur tes lèvres m'empêchant de dire quoi que ce soit. Ne parle pas

**  
Mais laisse-moi te dire **

Ce qui hante mes nuits. Je suis enfin près je me suis rendu compte

**  
En amour on n'sait rien  
On est rien  
On est rien  
On est rien...**

Lentement, tendrement, je me penche vers toi, je dépose mes lèvres sur les tiennes dans un léger baiser. Je rouvre doucement les yeux m'éloignant un peu d 'elle.

Kyo : Je sais que j'ai été bizarre ces derniers temps, je n'arrivais pas à te dire ce que je ressens pour toi, j'ai si peur que tu me rejettes tu est tout pour moi Tohru, Ai Shiteru [1].

                Et voilà, j'ai enfin réussis à lui dire le principal, bizarrement je me sens plus léger malgré ce poids qui persiste : que va-t-elle répondre ?

A suivre

L'auteur qui se fait taper

F : Aieuhhhhhhh c'est même pas drôle si on peut plus rigoler maintenant

Kyo : menace avec la tronçonneuse d'Akito

F : Gloups c'est bon c'est bon zécris larmes de crocodile je suis une proche fanficteuse martyrisée

Fin POV

                La jeune fille n'avait pas fermé les yeux sous la surprise du baiser, elle vit Kyo se reculer légèrement et lui dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Tohru s'attend à de nombreuses choses mais pas à ça … et elle l'aimait-elle ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment, il est vrai qu'elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à savoir pourquoi elle était si inquiète dès que le jeune homme n'allait pas bien. Elle sortit de ses pensées en voyant que le jeune homme se mordillait nerveuse la lèvre inférieure. Elle sourit alors doucement, pourquoi ne s'en était-elle pas rendu compte plus tôt.

Tohru : Moi aussi … je t'aime Kyo-kun.

                Elle rougit légèrement alors que le jeune homme ouvrait de grands yeux pleins d'espoir, il était si heureux. Il se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle et l'embrassa alors passionnément puis il posa son front sur celui de sa petite amie lui posant doucement ses bras autour du cou gardant une certaine distance entre eux. Il chuchota doucement.

Kyo : Arigato[2].

                Il était totalement accept

F : Finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Youpi youpi youpi à la Shin dans Nana

K : finit de lire Mouais bof

F : Roh espèce d'ingrat va !!!  Tu l'as trouve bof ma fic, bon ok dans la prochaine je te case avec Aya nyark nyark nyark

K : Gloups non je voulais dire que cette fic était très trtès bien !

F : Mouais venant de toi ça sonne faux enfin bon et vous vous l'avez comment ?

[1] « je t'aime » en japonais

[2] « merci » en japonais


End file.
